oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar Black
Caesar Black is the of the Black Sea Pirates and a former member of the . He is a who served as an infamous before defecting from the World Government. Black, originally born on , joined the government at a young age after displaying an unrivaled talent for destruction. His passion for battle would help the Marines destroy pirate fleets and turn the tide in important decisive battles. During his marine tenure a young Black encountered the CP9 agent and was defeated swiftly by his secret technique. But despite his loss, Black gained knowledge of his signature ability, Life Return, which he stole after watching its demonstration. Black, who valued personal power over the loaned strength of Devil Fruit, fell in love with the idea of becoming the master of oneself. And so he trained for decades on the ultimate technique of the Rokushiki. Afterwards, Black became a force known only as the Calamity (,''). He played a part in various important operations and single handily halted a mutiny aboard a warship simply by glancing upon the rowdy men. Unfortunately, Black's destructive ways caught the eye of a frightened superior. While Black's strength is often known as unparalleled among the Marine's, his intelligence was often questioned by other officers; and so, he was easily tricked into treason. Soon, Black was labelled a criminal and forced out of the Marines. However, he cared little for the betrayal committed by his peers; Black's hunger could only be quenched by destruction. And such he became a mercenary whose name swayed wars. Black spent years practicing his combat capabilities and tracking abilities, yet found that a small emptiness had formed in his heart. While destruction brought him happiness, he found that sleeping on a battlefield littered with silent bodies was rather boring. He missed the drinks after a successful capture, funny stories and a games which ended in bags of gold. Instead, he was left sitting alone on a log. It was when he encountered Salazar, that his life found a new meaning. After a prolonged battle against Princess Princess, Salazar interferred and easily tricked Black into submission. When Black looked into Salazar's eyes, he found a similar thirst for destruction and an enjoyment of battle. One that could even surpass his own. Since then, he swore himself to the captain and his crew. Soon, Black was given another title the '''Unsinkable Fortress' (,''). Appearance Caesar Black is exactly as his title describes, a '''Calamity'. Even as a child, Black exhibited a monstrous power that told those around him, he would be the incarnate of destruction. He stood above normal giants with muscles sculpted by Elbafian gods. But his greatest abnormality came in the form of his blackened skin and a red eye which can pierce the soul with fear. Doctors and medical professionals were unable to diagnose the source of his black skin, which resulted in the heavily superstitious Giants labelling him a cursed warrior. As with any being with a body believed to have been either sculpted by gods or devils, Black lived his life without wearing a top; he preferred armored kilts and battle-ready boots. His hair was always kept in a dreadlocks, hanging loosely behind his lower back. Eventually Caesar Black accepted his battle hungry tendencies and added guantlets onto his outfit. During his time as a Marine, Black wore his jacket over his usual armor in the proper manner. He destroyed the jacket after defecting from the World Government and returned to his open attire. After mastering Life Return, Caesar Black learned to compress and compact his muscles into a smaller, tighter frame; increasing his speed and power tenfold. However, even in a compacted state, Caesar's stature is enough to cast a shadow over giant humans. His muscles bulge from his body yet create a perfected body capable of withstanding unimaginable damage. Personality Caesar Black has always lived by a single creed; to destroy. If women were created to bring life into the universe, then Black was brought into the world as its counter balance. Nothing pleases Black more than battle, a trait he shares with his new captain. Ms. Delahaye often jokes that Black and Salazar alone could end up facing a marine fleet with their bare swords if left to their boredom. Although Black was shunned by his fellow Elbaf Giants, he shares their honor-based views and love of war. He believes that a battle cannot be fought using deception and deceit. He prefers to face challengers head on, even if it means willingly accepting disadvantages and increasing the chance of defeat. He has lead his men into battle with nothing more than their own power and a promise as solid as his chest. While Black hates defeat, he can accept it if his opponent has earned it fairly. In battle Black enjoys demonlishing his enemies and obstacles, yet hates torturing his enemies beyond necesary. He has even begged opponents to accept defeat instead of challenging his honor, preferring to end it with a warriors defeat as opposed to slowly killing his target. Black believes that once one points a weapon at him, they are liable to face the consequences of their action. Despite an extremely intimidating appearance, Black is rather pleasant to be around. He is calm, collected, funny and enjoys spending time with his crewmates. He was shown to accept abstract ideas during a meeting before the Black Sea Crew attended Elbaf and even offered to help Princess claim the throne. Black despises innocent collateral; defending spectators from surrounding damage and forfeiting battles that might harm those not involved. Children often climb on Black's massive muscles and even ask him to join in their games. He hates when innocent blood is spilled, especially that of children and animals. And those who use animals and children as weapons are on the top of his list of scum. Black has a weird sense of humor, often cracking jokes that are so bad that his crew mates are forces to laugh. Black believes in the concept of freedom religiously. The idea of freedom means that a man or woman has the choice to dictate their own life. One cannot place a price on a life, and there is not a life above the other; claiming that should he cut the richest noble, they would bleed the same crimson elixir. Black hates slavery, going on a rampage upon slave ships; he will torture a slaver and slave merchant until they regret their birth. Above slavery is the heirarchal madness that is the World Government. As a former member of the Government, Black experienced the hypocrisy of the World Government first hand. He would often ignore orders and even stand in the way of other officers who attempted to misuse their power. Relationship Black Sea Pirates Salazar Jacky D Princess Princess Enemies Abilities and Powers Caesar Black is a walking calamity, a warrior whose might was enough for superiors to suspect he would easily rise through the ranks. Marines thought that Black would eventually reach the position of Admiral, should he acquire the taste for Absolute Justice and abandon his thirst for destruction. He could stand against entire pirate fleets without backup and use Sea Kings as blunt weapons against gigantic ships. Despite never training in the CP9, Caesar Black's mastery over Life Return earned him an impressive Doriki; enough for the directors to contemplate inviting him to CP-0 without an ounce of formal training, only losing the position due to the potential threat of his low intellect. Caesar Black, the officer sent to deal with rowdy kingdoms and massive armies, became a threat whose name could silence kings under the World Government. He was a caged calamity who was an actualized threat. So much so, his name transformed into a verb used to describe an extremely foul aftermath Perhaps the greatest aspect of Caesar Black is the fact he reached his massive might through pure human perseverance, a trait which caught the eye of Salazar. As with the other Black Sea Pirates, Caesar Black prefers his own ability as opposed to borrowed powers. And such will train relentlessly alongside his captain in harsh conditions. Black was considered for Shichibukai after Salazar left, stating that his power was a better fit than Salazar's. It is a known fact that Black is the strongest member of the Black Sea Pirates, only losing out on the important synergy between physical prowess and intelligence. Salazar noted that his barbaric style was the opposite of the controlled mastery of the inhuman martial art god, Kurama, but exhibited similar destructive tendencies. Although Black is known for his lack of intelligence, he is capable of deducing simple plans and even formulating plots to help remove obstacles. While he prefers to simply brawl it out with enemies, Black will experiment with different actions to find the best course of action. Perhaps his greatest sign of intelligence is his ability to adopt to different styles. After combatting an opponent for a specific time, Caesar will alter his movements and flow in order to counterbalance his opponent. His chaotic form of fighting is similar to the properties of a dangerous typhoon at the center of an ocean. So much so, each strike seemingly transforms into a tidal wave that sweeps enemies away. Alternatively, as a former Marine officer, Black was given a bare understanding of certain military formations. He excels in battle preparations and has shown a knack for leading men to war. He has helped small villages fight against oppressive governments and saved towns from bandits. When Salazar, Princess Princess, and Black take the front line in a team formation with Jacky D as support, the Black Sea Pirates become a force said to rival a single Yonko. However the importance comes from the physical prowess of Caesar Black, whose might amplifies any crew member by exponential amounts. He can become the strongest weapon or the greatest form of defense. As a swordsman and a master of his own chaotic martial form, Black possesses perfected synergy with both Princess Princess and Salazar. He can enhance their offensive power and even mix his own knowledge with their combat form to achieve a devastating affect. Physical Abilities Giant's are born with a physical prowess that surpasses all other species on the planet. Should one of the Three Powers lay claim on the majority of Giant's, they would obtain an unimaginable advantage. However, Caesar Black managed to obtain a power that has even surprised fellow Giants. He has trained his body religiously, continuously traveling to harsh conditions in order to surpass his previously established limitations. He practices at the bottom of the ocean and has walked through the surface of a volcano with the help of his Haki. Salazar and Black are known to compete with one another during intense training sessions, aiming to surpass one another in terms of resolve and ambition. The result of their training has lead to small islands disappearing beneath the sea and towns banning the Black Sea Pirates from returning. Marine officers who served under Black tell of a time where he used a Sea King to beat another Sea King to death. Perhaps his most famed physical trait is his ability to return stronger after defeat, for he focuses on the importance of self-amplification. Rather than accept handouts and similar enhancements, Black trains his body using methods unseen on the Giant homeland. Instead, he will travel across the seas to find hostile islands and waters. During their first month together, Black would jump into whirlpools and swim to the bottom before attempting to return with a giant stone on his back; an exercise he taught to Salazar. The result of his fiery passion and hellish training is an amplification to Black's natural physical prowess. Black's might has increased throughout his lifetime by exponential proportions, allowing the Giant to handle material as hard as Seastone on a regular basis. He is able to demolish enemies with a slight touch and break through fleets with only physical prowess. Without the boundaries of the human body, Salazar noted that everything transforms into a weapon when around Black, who can wield a massive ship in a manner similar to a club and throw houses like cannonballs. Black walks through mountainous regions without a second step, leading his crew through dangerous habitats. The Royal Saber's massive helm is said to have been crafted in order to withstand intense damage, so that the ship would never succumb to minor damage. However, Black, as the crew's Helmsman, is shown to steer the warship with a nonchalant hand; even indulging in friendly conversation with Silver the Navigator. Black is in charge of carrying large packages when restocking on port islands, and has even carried a nearby ship from one dock to another. Black's strength has transformed into an even more fearful endurance. His muscles are said to naturally rival steel, shown by his ability to swim to the bottom of the ocean and resurface without gear. He is referred to as the Walking Fortress by marines who were familiar with his career. He protected thousands of minor officers from an onslaught by a pirate fleet, defeating an infamous crew without a single scratch on either himself or his officers. He has spent decades attempting to transform his body into the ultimate shield, a walking gate meant to keep the unrighteous from the innocent. His endurance is complimented by an immensely high tolerance for pain, Black's rage allows him to enter a state of mind that rivals a violent storm. He cares little for his physical wellbeing during combat, preferring to accomplish the goal of wrecking destruction as opposed to preservation of self. Black compares his muscles and tissue to an armor of Seastone crafted by the Neptunian deity at the bottom of the ocean. Black often states that dodging an attack is admitting weakness, one of the few things that irritate him the most. Instead, he would rather take the damage; and should it prove beyond his normal power, then train to surpass the boundary. While Black is not the fastest member of the Black Sea Crew, he is shown to match other Giants in the field of speed and agility. He can move quick enough to catch cannon fire and maneuver through a battlefield without horrific damage. Black can keep up with martial artist and swordsman without losing track of his breath. While his body cannot keep up with warriors whose focus is primarily speed, he has shown the ability to follow objects that move at intense velocity. Fighting Style Caesar Black is the opposite of the infamous controlled martial artist who practices ancient disciplines. He is a monstrous brawler who prefers to destroy and utterly demolish his opponents. While Black prefers to avoid torturing his enemies, Black enjoys breaking apart his enemies defense piece by piece. Obsticals that are said to scrape the sky are nothing but steps for Black to step over, a trait he shares with his famous captain. Together, they are known for challenging opponents exponentially stronger than them. Black's fighting style is chaotic and random, adjusting to the flow of battle and the dire situation. There are times when he fights with the fluidity of a dancer or an angered bull. While Caesar Black lacks a discipline, he is smart enough to learn from each opponent he enounters. He also adds new experiences to his arsenal for future enemies. While on the battlefield, Caesar will use anything in his immediate reach as a weapon. His strength allows him to transform unpractical objects into deadly tools capable of causing mass destruction. Swordsmanship Helmsmanship Life Return Haki Trivia *Based off... #